1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a drawer.
2. Description of Related Art
A hard disk drive (HDD) is an important component of a computer. For protecting the HDD, the HDD is normally installed inside a host computer. As such, if the HDD needs to be replaced or repaired, the host must be disassembled, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.